Fun With Ellie
by Grantoo
Summary: Eli is visiting Degrassi once again, but is entranced by a certain red-headed bombshell. Is he ready for someone as mature as Ellie, or will things go down hill? ONE SHOT/smut


Eli paced his way to the Degrassi building. He took in a breath of fresh air and sighed. It was good to be back. After he graduated, he left to college, but after Clare got cancer and was put in the hospital, he couldn't go back. He had to stay with her, and he decided maybe online classes would be best for him right now. He's been going to Degrassi the past few weeks for Clare's comfort and to help her with her work, since she's not been in her right train of thought lately.

* * *

Eli entered the classroom and noticed his girlfriend sitting in the back, talking to his friend Imogen. He strode over to the desk next to hers.

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend." Eli said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"How nice." Imogen said. Her attempts at winning Jack's heart were futile, the bond they formed quickly fell apart for no apparent reason.

"It is nice. To be in a relationship." Eli retorted, with a smug look on his face.

"Be nice Eli." Clare warned him. The bell rang, and the rest of the students flooded into the room and into their seats.

"Take your seats and let me welcome my student teacher for the next few weeks." Mr Perino said, with a lovely red head at his side.

Clare could tell the woman was Eli's type, so naturally her eyes shifted to her boyfriend's, but he didn't return the glance. His green eyes were set on what she had feared.

"Welcome Mrs Ellie Nash." Mr Perino concluded, before getting his chalkboard set up, and going over the lesson plans with Ellie in a soft whisper. He also asked her if she brought her lunch with her today.

Imogen looked in her pocket mirror. She grumbled and felt like a goth wannabe now. If only she could rock the look exactly like Ellie. She was a cool adult. She eyed Ellie, and her long red hair, black pencil skirt, and white flowy button shirt with light skull pattern on it.

Mr Perino began his lecture, but Eli couldn't stop staring at Ellie. Ellie's eyes met Eli's and they were locked in a silent yearning for sex. Eli reached over and flicked Imogen's glasses and flung them to the floor.

"Eli? What the heck?" Imogen cried aloud, bending over to pick them up. Eli then took a piece of her hair and her bun cascaded over her shoulders. "ELI stop it!"

"Eli, you need to step out of the room. Ellie, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble while he's out there. Thank you." Mr Perino said, taking leadership and taking his job seriously.

"Yes sir, I will make sure of it."

Clare looked panicked, watching Ellie follow Eli out of the room. It was out of her hands now.

* * *

Eli and Ellie walked in silence at first, not knowing what to say about the whole awkward situation.

"I did it on purpose. For you." Eli admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know." was all she said, and they walked in silence for a few more seconds. She gripped his arm and stopped him in his tracks. "I could tell by the look in your eyes... you wanted to be alone with me."

"I do." He said eagerly.

"We can't. We shouldn't..." She began to back away.

"Why not? Why not take risks? Why not take chances? For love? Doesn't love conquer all?" he asked.

"Yes... but I just started this career. And I just met you. What kind of sense does this make?"

"This kind of sense." He pressed up against her, and breathed in her ear, before slowing pulling away.

"I can definitely feel all my senses... tingling." She panted, her face flushed and red.

"I can make you feel more." Eli said, nudging her into the women's bathroom, and locking a stall shut for them. They helped eachother out of their clothes in a frenzy, breathing heavily and making do with what little space they had. Ellie sat on the toilet and took off her shirt, then unclipped her bra, her ample breasts free for Eli to see. Eli ravished her with his eyes, and pulled her skirt out from her long pale legs. He looked down at her unprofessional knee high black buckled boots .

"I love that it feels like I'm going to be having sex with myself." he growled at her, in a naughty way. Ellie wasn't sure what to make of that comment but said nothing. She pulled his underwear off, his member bouncing in her face.

"Oh my, you have a great winkie." she said, still watching it.

"Thank you." he smiled, looking down at her. " Ready to suck it?"

She shook her head, wanting to pass on that one. She's had her fair share of gagging and vomiting in the past.

"What about...this?" he said, bending his knees and entering her.

"O-oh. yes that is...nice." she could barely take in his thickness. He paced back and forth in her, rocking their bodies on the toilet as the seat of the toilet made creaking sounds. He kissed her passionately and felt he was already almost there. Just the sight of her breasts had him wet. He went faster and faster until... she was in the toilet. SHE FELL IN THE TOILET! Eli took a step back, tucking his weiner in his undies.

Suddenly the stall door burst open, with Clare in front of them. Clare's eyes welled up with tears and she took her camera out and took a picture of them. She noticed Ellie in the toilet and paused for a moment before busting out in laughter. "HAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! You both had toilet sex!" Her laughter quickly turned back to anger as she raced out of the bathroom.

"No! She can't show that picture to anyone!" Ellie screamed, wiggleing trying to pry herself out of the toilet bowl.

"It's not a big deal, I'm not technically a student here." Eli assured her.

"Yes it is a big deal! I was having sex on the job, I WILL get fired!" she grabbed Eli's arm to pull herself out, but instead jerked him too hard, having him hit his head on the concrete wall, his head now bleeding and his body lying on the floor. "I have to get out of here! Now I'm wanted for a felony!" she popped herself out of the bowl like a champagne cork.

The ginger grabbed her clothes and ran for the hills with her suitcases and toiletries and ran toward the sun on feet as long as she could before finally settling for the nearest hotel a few days later. She then was able to eat the lunch Perino asked her about and lived her life on the edge until she was 80. The end.


End file.
